nstfandomcom-20200214-history
R9kLight
Twilight has shut herself in her room for a number of years and frequents /r9k/, a board for depressed loners and true autists on 4chan. Through shenanigans, she finds herself branching out once again to people. Due to her years on the computer, her social skills are near non-existent, and she ends up causing a great deal of trouble for herself and everyone around her. Twilight also mixes herself up in the mob via Discord and drags several other people into the mess, including Treehugger, who has given Twilight asylum on many occasions and developed a love for Twilight that she could not reciprocate. Twilight continues to be the engine of her own destruction, ruining all moments of happiness as they come. Until the story is finished, it is unknown if this will change. R9K is most often associated with the story that "started it all." Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is a teenage girl who once had a social life but was, for a long period of time until the start of the story, a total shut-in. She began browsing 4chan at a young age and let her mind become poisoned by the memes. She had several bottles filled with her peepee until her father found out about it and made her dump them all. Twilight has been proven to be a mediocre decision maker in the best of times and often finds herself caught up in some mischief, be it getting high on accident, losing her virginity on accident, becoming involved with the mob on accident, and almost killing one of her oldest friends. Twilight also has a great deal of trouble emotionally connecting with people despite everyone being drawn to her for various reasons. Nightlight Nightlight is an adult male and Twilight's father. After his wife left him, he grew distant from his daughter and lost her to the clutches of the internet. Around the middle of the story, he made a valiant effort to reconnect with his daughter. Nightlight cares deeply about Twilight and is very distressed about where her life has gone, yet finds it in himself to let her go out whenever she wants, thinking that whatever trouble she's getting into is a better alternative to being shut in her room all day every day. For all the time that he has been a main character, he has been a support for Twilight. Treehugger Treehugger is an adult woman and pothead. On her first introduction, she gets Twilight high and takes her virginity, though not for malicious reasons. Treehugger is a very open person and seems unable to understand boundaries. She is also very weary of police officers and, despite being high all the time and driving around in pot van, has somehow evaded arrest. She is very giving with her friends and has offered Twilight the chance to stay at her apartment whenever things got rough. At some point, she developed feelings for Twilight. After a heart racing encounter with Discord, she admits her love for the young girl only to have her heart shattered and the shards stepped on. Despite that, she still tries to be a good friend to Twilight, only highlighting her intense loyalty. Discord Discord is an adult male with an unknown number of mental deficiencies. He is a murderous old man who has no trouble killing people and even goes as far as to make games out of it, several of which he has involved Fluttershy in and has invited Twilight to join once. Discord is implied to have connections with the mob and uses his criminal revenue to fund his childish hobbies, among which are card games and katana collecting. He is currently in a relationship with Fluttershy, though not for her age. He is attracted to her insanity which mirrors his in many ways. Despite his clear love for her, he seems to have a growing obsession with Twilight, often favoring her on many occasions. Discord is unpredictable and is, so far, the main antagonist of the story. Fluttershy Fluttershy is a teenage girl who is equally as murderous as Discord but in a different way. Whereas Discord does it out of a mix of pleasure and apathy, Fluttershy kills in order to please him. She is so infatuated with him that if she perceives one single threat to their relationship, she zeroes in on it and tries to remove it with knives. This has proven to be detrimental to her, as it often puts her at odds with Twilight, which only makes Discord more upset with her. Fluttershy is aggressive, manipulative, and scariest of all, cunning. She has managed to hide her insanity behind the mask of a shy, meek girl who none of her friends would ever suspect of having done wrong. It is unsure of where she will go, but so far, she is the secondary antagonist of the story. Category:Normal Twilight Category:Greentexts